


The Way I Remember Loving You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/omega verse, Angst, Conflict, Ex-Mates, Future Roman/Dean/Seth, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, Past Seth/Dean, Present Roman/Dean, Protectiveness, Regrets, Scents, accidental heat, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth used to be Dean's Alpha, his mate. But he chose glory and left his omega behind. Now few years past he has a feud lined up with Roman and Dean. Unfortunately Roman gets suspended, and the stress of Roman's absence and working a program with Seth has triggered Dean to go in a painful heat.Seth's intentions are to just make sure Dean's safe and sound since Roman's not there to take care of him, but will old feelings bubbling up on the surface again and the urge to redeem his sins become too much for the architect?





	The Way I Remember Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's too far gone in his heat that he cannot differentiate between Seth and Roman, since Seth was once his mate and his scent is as homey and familiar as Roman's. Roman and Dean are not mated, whereas Seth and Dean were.

Seth growled as he watched Dean curled up on the floor, the unmistakable scent of Dean’s heat hitting Seth’s nostrils even from this far. There were a couple of guys lurking around, and Seth could see the look of hunger radiating from their demeanor. One was cornering Dean against the wall, not really touching the distressed omega, but clearly making him uncomfortable.

“Hey! Get the fuck away from him!” 

The guy, who was clearly an alpha turned to look at the source of the command and straightened up. Seth got in his face, eyes burning with rage and fists clenched tightly by his sides as he glared at the guy.

“He’s yours?”

Seth’s eyes narrowed as he growled out, “None of your fucking business.”

The guy laughed, looking Seth up and down before shooting a brief glance towards Dean. “I don’t see how its your business if I wanna take him home and take care of his little problem.”

The punch Seth threw at the guy’s face was unexpected, even for Seth. But he wasn’t gonna back down now. A small fight broke out before they were being pulled off of each other and the guy had no choice but to leave after a couple of minutes of struggle. Seth wasn’t bigger, but he was definitely stronger. 

Seth crouched down before Dean protectively, growling at the people around them and looking around to assess the situation. Then he looked at Dean and saw how far gone Dean looked. His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely, his eyes were blown out and he was whimpering and whining low in his throat. Seth knew Dean was too vulnerable to be left alone in this state, and there was no way he was gonna let any other alpha get his dirty paws on the omega Seth used to have a claim on once. Seth also couldn’t ignore the way his body was reacting to Dean, and he didn’t want to do something that he would end up regretting later.

Seeing as he had no other choice, Seth picked Dean up in his arms and stood up. Dean didn’t protest, all he did was to bury his face in Seth’s neck, inhaling his scent and whining some more. Seth felt this deep ache in his heart, because there was a time when Seth wouldn’t have wasted a second in mounting Dean regardless of their position and place and making sure his omega was satisfied. But now he had Dean in his arms, burning from a heat and need that needed to be taken care of but he was not the alpha Dean would ever trust again to do that. 

Seth had put Dean in his seat, and was buckling him up when Dean’s soft plea made him look up at the pained face of his once best friend. Dean’s eyes were closed, lips parted and he was breathing out unevenly, “Please...Alpha...need you..”

Seth gulped, forcing himself to look anywhere but at Dean’s face. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, reminding himself this was not the time and place to lose control of his inner alpha.

He was startled when Dean gripped at Seth’s wrist, eyes opening slightly as he pleaded again, “...I’m burning..”

Seth couldn’t take it anymore. Dean’s scent, his needy pleas, his pretty eyes, his squirming body...Seth’s alpha was raging. Desperately holding onto the last bit of control because Seth might have been an asshole in the past, but he wasn’t gonna be an asshole to Dean ever again. Specially when he had spent these past few years regretting hurting Dean each and every day. He wanted redemption, he wanted another chance, and taking advantage of the omega in his most primal state wasn’t an option. No way.

Seth licked at his lips, his hand reaching up to pat Dean’s heated cheek lightly. He wondered why did this happen. Roman wasn’t around, and he knew it well enough after he left Roman was always there to take care of Dean. In his heats and also when Dean needed to be protected from other alphas. There was no way Dean went into heat intentionally, and even if Seth hadn’t come to terms with accepting his deep regret of fucking up what he once had with Dean and Roman, he felt obligated to make sure he was doing Roman’s job if he wasn’t around. 

Seth leaned his head against Dean’s, then placed a soft kiss on Dean’s temple and whispered out, “I’ll take care of you, you are safe.”


End file.
